


drumming song

by i_am_therefore_i_fight



Series: beautiful villains [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boy King of Hell Sam Winchester, Boyking!Sam, M/M, Minor Injuries, blindness as a mercy, slight wincest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 19:30:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7770205
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_am_therefore_i_fight/pseuds/i_am_therefore_i_fight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Over a period of weeks, Sam sheds all of the things that make him human.</p>
            </blockquote>





	drumming song

* * *

 

 

_louder than sirens, louder than bells_

_sweeter than heaven, and hotter than hell_

 

_Florence + The Machine, "Drumming Song"_

 

* * *

 

 

It doesn’t happen all at once. It’s more like, over a period of weeks, Sam sheds all of the things that make him human: mortality, regret, vulnerability, fear. He grows brighter and brighter until it becomes impossible to look directly at him; Dean watches him from the corner of one eye, terrified every second that he’s losing his baby brother.

But Sam isn’t becoming different so much as _truer_ , more _real_  somehow, more _him_ than he’s ever been. It’s like - it’s like if Dean had been hearing the sound of the ocean his entire life, but had never actually seen it before; now he’s gazing upon it with his own eyes, and so many things are becoming clear, falling into place. He’s had a veil over his eyes, but now he can see Sam for who he truly is.

The Boy King is gloriously, agonizingly beautiful.

And why not? He was cut from the cloth of the universe to fit the Morning Star, the brightest of all God’s angels, brightest of all creation, and he does, he does.

When it becomes too much - when Dean begins to fear that the light and heat rolling off of Sam like the sun’s radiation are going to reduce him to ash, crush his soul to dust beneath their glorious weight - Sam takes pity and blinds him.

“I don’t want to accidentally destroy you,” Sam explains gently, his voice vibrating in the marrow of Dean’s bones, his fingers leaving welts where they burn over Dean’s vulnerable face.

“Sam,” he mumbles, his tongue feeling dumb in his mouth, too aware of his pitiful human flesh in the presence of the flawless titan that is his brother.

“It’s alright.”

He can hear Sam hunkering down in front of him, and he wonders when exactly he sank to his knees. Sam is too close, too close, Dean can feel the heat of him. It’s going to kill him.

“It’s okay,” Sam reiterates, and then kisses him softly on the lips, and Dean cries out in agony, in ecstasy, both equally searing. “It’s gonna be okay.”

And Dean doesn’t have any choice but to believe him.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted at i-am-therefore-i-fight.tumblr.com/post/148629390218.


End file.
